His Majesty's Butler
by BluAyu
Summary: Alois is far too bored with his daily routine that Claude is so determined follow. So the young master decides to demand some entertainment from his ever-so-caring Butler. Claude/Alois


**His Majesty's Butler**

**BluAyu**

He was bored. Tormented. Alois Tracy was the most confusing character that one could ever think of meeting in their lifetime. Despite his age and background, he wore a mask around himself. To some he was cheerful and childish. To others, he was dark and sadistic to the point on one thinking of him to indeed, be insane.

The blonde haired child constantly found himself bored with life. His schedule was strict and sometimes gruelingly long and tedious. Alois's beautiful ice blue sapphires that were assumed to sometimes be as cold as his heart darted over to his butler who stood by waiting for some type of command until his schedule told him to alert the boy of other activities.

"Entertain me," Alois demanded.

"How must I entertain you, Master?" Claude asked.

"Isn't that your job to figure out?" snapped Alois.

The demon sighed moving over to Alois, "We do not have time for games."

The boy darkly glared at him before rising up, despite his height, to anyone but Claude he would have looked terrifyingly threatening, "Day in and day out..." he began before shoving Claude, "It's the same bullshit."

The butler was silent as the boy straddled him as he laid upon the floor.

"It's tiring and annoying...if I _must _entertain myself then I shall do so in my own ways..." Alois hissed.

"Do as you wish," Claude said, unaffected.

Alois smirked, "Will you care...if I humiliate you to the greatest extent?" He began to laugh before his fingers pulled at Claude's hair and shoved his mouth upon the demon's. The demon as tempted as he was to ravish Alois, refrained from doing so and remained still and lifeless.

"Che.." Alois responded as he let out a sigh before moving his body along Claude's lengthier body, "This doesn't tempt your desires at all Claude? Don't you want me?"

Claude merely looked away only to find Alois's hands forcing him to look at him, "You're the only one allowed to look at me, so do so."

"As you wish, Master," Claude responded lightly as his golden eyes pierced into Alois shocking the boy so much that the positions were physically turned. The blonde youth loudly yelped as he was thrown to the carpeted floors and his thin wrists were pinned above his head. Alois moaned loudly before smirking, "This is more interesting ne?"

"Perhaps. You're too arrogant for your own good. To answer your question, this whole little facade just makes you more delicious...," Claude whispered seductively as he licked at Alois' neck.

"Mn..."

"However, you're much too naive Master, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into," Claude added.

"Does it look like I care Claude? I don't participate in activities that I don't wish to perform in without knowing full well what the consequences are," Alois responded. He moved his tiny legs in between Claude's own to stimulate, to keep the male from thinking...

"Has this little stunt from recent really gotten you worked up?" Claude questioned.

"Which?"

"The one showing my capabilities...you've talked nothing about the Phantomhive Master and Sebastian Michealis since his break in. Do my abilities tempt you...or are you just jealous of their bond?" Claude pointed out.

Alois was frustrated. Horny. Bored. Everything all in one. This demon just kept talking and talking... Ugh! He moved towards Claude to once again kiss him only to be restrained.

"I _don't care _about _them _at the moment. I could care less if Sebastian fucks Ciel Phantomhive every night! I want _you _ because you're threatening and it's new and..." Alois didn't exactly know how to explain his feelings as his voice trailed off. Did Ciel feel this way with Sebastian? Powerful perhaps? Possibly tempted because of perfection? Something was just completely attractive and the daily routine of things bored Alois out of his mind.

"You do realize your fate right? This won't even last..my feelings for you Master, are nothing more than our contract," Claude warned.

"I remember that night completely. The day you marked me," Alois began, "Our first kiss."

"I wouldn't put it in that context..."

"Your tongue was delicious..fiery...it was painful and sweet...Claude...please...you've promised to fulfill my every wish," Alois cried out. There went another mood change. Dark to light...threatening to sweet.

Claude sighed, and kissed him deeply, still restraining his arms as he grinded upon the small boy's body and his face, as a romantic gesture cupped Alois' face...it was almost comical.

"This is how human's do this, am I correct?" he questioned his master.

Alois purred as he nuzzled into the gloved hand, "I suppose, depending on the person. However Claude, it's up to you how you respond. You can make this rough or sweet, I can find a way to fit your pace."

Claude couldn't help but smile wryly, there was no way Alois could match a pace that could kill him. The demon knew that he wouldn't stop...he would bruise him..make him bleed...probably eat him and his soul.

"We'll see," he whispered. He placed all of his weight upon Alois but freed his hands, letting only that become mobile.

Alois's hands roamed across the butler's larger body, untying, unbuttoning, removing his jacket...kissing his hand with his small delicate mouth. You would almost think that he had done such dirty actions before.

"Don't make me do all of the work," Alois whispered sweetly; his voice laced with poisoned honey.

"Very well," Claude growled. He slapped the pale ghostlike hands away from his body, and began to rip at Alois' clothes. He made note to replace such articles at a later time...but for now. Alois was _his. _His threw the shred away before sinking his teeth into Alois's bare shoulder making the boy writhe and scream..

"C-Claude..."

The demon chuckled darkly before removing clothing completely, "Now's the worst time to become frightened, Alois."

"I'm...I'm not frightened!" Alois sneered. He was in pain, horny...bleeding from his arm as he trembled...

"Is that so?" Claude asked lightly before twisting one of the blonde's nipples roughly.

Alois yelped as tears streamed down his beautiful face in rivulets. He was hardening under Claude making the demon rather amused that such things could turn on such a young boy with little sexual experience.

Claude yanked the boy forwards before kissing his neck, his hands roamed further and further as he noticed Alois's nailed piercing his back...

"Mn...Claude..."

He moved away, gazing at the male's flushed face...teary eyes. He was delicious... With his teeth, he removed his gloves before shoving Alois backward upon the floor once more as he threw his glasses across the room.

"You're tempting me," Claude muttered, "I could kill you now..."

"If it were you, I wouldn't mind...but we have a contract. You'll get what's yours. For now, I desire you," Alois managed to whisper.

"I desire _you _as well," responded Claude before kissing down the boy's body. He stopped at what was considered to be the most sensitive part of the human's body.

"Claude..please..take it!"Alois cried.

Claude couldn't help but smirk, "As you wish."

As with that, Alois was tasted. Devoured. Loved. Sucked upon. And he loved it. Claude was horribly skillful. He swore he was at the edge but was proven wrong as Claude suddenly stopped to tease his body.

"You want _this?_" he asked pushing his member towards Alois's virginity...

"Inside of me..._now!"_Alois finished off the sentence greedily.

"Then I need a favor from you," Claude requested gently. He kissed the boy's cheek before standing on his feet with Alois at his knees. It took only that and their closeness in proximity for Alois to fully understand the favor.

Claude closed his eyes lustfully as Alois took him into his mouth, sucking on him with his unskillful mouth. His innocence was incredibly sexy for some reason.

The boy moaned into his member, his saliva was trailing from his mouth as if he were hungry... Claude pushed away flipping the boy over before kissing his pale back...

"I won't hold back," was Claude's only warning before taking him fully.

Alois lustfully screamed his name. Anyone else that might have heard might have thought he were in pain as Claude moved roughly within his entrance. It took only seconds for Alois to come and collapse-which somehow sent Claude over the limit enough release inside of him before move out of him and rolling beside him-spooning Alois into his strong arms.

"Claude..."

"Are you no longer bored, Master?" the demon asked gently.

"Far from bored. I'm incredibly pleased," Alois happily replied in exhaustion before kissing Claude, "You've made me _so happy!" _He squealed before giggling.

Claude couldn't help but tinge pink. He loved this side of his master too. Alois being cute was desirable. It made him rather curious if he could somehow get the blonde bipolar to act cute while having sex with him. He preferred it over his demonic side-despite Claude being a demon himself.

"Shall I prepare a bath for you?" he asked.

Alois nodded as he was lifted up into Claude's arms, "Mn, I definitely know what to ask for when I'm bored."

"Let's not make it a habit..."

Alois let out a devilish grin. He would be sure to make Claude a hypocrite for saying such things...maybe he could convince him by seducing him while in the bath...

The blonde devil...angel..whatever the hell he was-most definitely knew that he would no longer be bored out of his mind for awhile. Phantomhive could go suck it. He was sure to have lost his virginity and strengthened his bond with his butler way before that spoiled heir could even get to... Alois felt victorious.

**(A/N: XDDDD After attempting to write Alois/Claude in 'Okaeri' I was very tempted to write another fanfic after watching the series subbed. I can't resist challenges. It's incredibly difficult to write them since they're so underdeveloped! 3 But considering my boyfriend loves the new characters and plans to cosplay Claude (yay? 3) soon for a con next month (hahaha I'm cosplaying Ciel...prepare for us to fuck with your fandoms!) it's somewhat dedicated to him? 3 I hope you guys enjoyed. It's almost six in the morning and I'm dead tired. -flops-)**


End file.
